Yakko Warner
Yakko Warner is a character from the Warner Bros. Studios TV series, "Animaniacs." About him Yakko looks somewhat like a dog with simple black fur, puppy dog ears, a white face with simplistic black bead eyes that are nothing more than a dot on his face and a bright red nose, and a kitty cat tail, but his species is a cartoonus characterus. He wears tan pants with a black belt, where he stores and retrieves a number of improbable objects including a yak. He is a loquacious, big-time, and wise-cracking smart-aleck, who usually acts as the leader of the trio, is the tallest, oldest, and most verbal because he favors vocal humor, and he serves as the ringleader of the two younger siblings. Being the oldest, several times Yakko has shown a surprising amount of responsibility dealing with the welfare of his two younger siblings, because he is the parent-like sibling. He is considered by many fans to be "the brains of the outfit"; the wittiest and most clever of the three Warner siblings. Yakko is a cheerful character with a devilish twinkle in his eye, who has the amazing ability to talk an unsuspecting person's ear off, and his chatterbox routine of never-ending questions and comments entertains himself and the audience. In some situations, Yakko does a "listening routine", which means when the speaker is watching him, he looks like he's paying strict attention, but when the speaker turns away, Yakko assumes bored, goofy poses and makes ludicrous faces, or mimics the speaker; then, when the speaker turns back, Yakko quickly resumes his attentive attitude. While apologizing to an adversary, Yakko bows humbly, then falls forward in a somersault, makes a wacky face, and honks the adversary's nose, as if to say... "NOT!" He's the trio's recreation director, because he has lots of unique ideas of things for the group to do. These offbeat adventures include elevator races in office buildings, or mountain-climbing expeditions across a city skyline. He is also obsessed with girls to the point where he has a tendency to pounce on attractive women by leaping into their arms and saying his catchphrase "Helloooooo NURSE!", enjoys making pop culture references, can come up with a comeback to just about anything, and known for blowing a kiss to the audience and saying "Goooodnight, everybody!" after a joke that only adult viewers will understand. Yakko can sing the names of every country of the world, as well as every word in the English language, and also has the ability to rap, say Dot's full name without error, and demonstrates a proficiency in speaking proper and actual Japanese, instead of stereotyped barely-Asian-sounding gibberish. When Reevah sends her minions to attack him, Yakko summons the power of a non-threatening animal, a blowfish, and he morphs his face into the bizarre shape of the animal he's channeling to become the Blue Blowfish Ranger. The gallery of pictures Super strong Warner siblings 5.png Super strong Warner siblings 4.png Super strong Warner siblings 3.png Super strong Warner siblings 2.png Super strong Warner siblings.png The Warner siblings.png Yakko Warner 2.png Category:Canon characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Black Characters Category:Protagonists